Secuela del DiaD
by Sid Ribalta
Summary: Trata de como sobrevivieron dos soldados, hermanos de armas, al desembarco militar historico más influyente de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno

Mientras que Roger y Wilson se preparaban para la incursión en esa pequeña, frágil e incómoda barcaza Higgins, las otras barcazas de sus costados se hundían en el fondo del río, al ser alcanzadas por proyectiles del tamaño de un brazo humano, de las piezas de artillería enemiga. Antes de llegar a la orilla, si llegaban, a Roger le dio por rezar, algo poco frecuente en él y Wilson no paraba de contar la balas que tenia en la recámara de su fusil, un M1 Garant ;como la mayoría de soldados de infantería del ejército, el de los E.E.U.U.

Nada mas llegar a la orilla salieron todos apresuradamente de la barcaza, ya que serían más vulnerables todos encajonados. Unos 30 o 35 soldados, iban en una estructura de metal de unos 8 metros de largo y 4 metros de ancho; una ratonera, pero de personas.

¡Por el amor de dios, Wilson! Haz el favor de cubrirme las espaldas. Un alemán casi me vuela la maldita cabeza.- dijo con tono malhumorado a su camarada.

Lo siento, Smity. Estaba recogiendo un par de granadas por si llegase la ocasión de usarlas y...

Pues ahora que las tienes, sígueme. Tenemos que reunirnos con el sargento Mc Cann en una iglesia a 7 kilometros de aquí.

La incursión iba muy mal. Las barcazas apenas llegaban a la orilla, los soldados que conseguían salir de la barcaza, con todos los miembros, eran abatidos por ametralladoras que estaban escondidas entre la vegetación, y los pocos que sobrevivían no sabían a donde tenían que ir, así que, Roger y Wilson, iban buscando a los soldados extraviados que se encontraban, lograron reunir a 12 soldados, ellos incluidos.

Al cabo de unos 35 minutos de avanzar entre el campo, a unos 4 o 3 kilometros enemigo oyeron el rugido de un gran motor y el traqueteo de unas orugas, todos pensaron en lo peor: un tanque Panzer alemán. Rápidamente se escondieron entre matojos y al ingenioso de Roger no se le ocurrió otra cosa que subirse a un árbol para esconderse. El tanque pasó, pero seguido de media docena más de otros tanques lo que hizo que Wilson y los otros soldados se estremecieran de miedo.

Calma, muchachos, calma. Pronto pasarán de largo y nosotros seguiremos con la misión . -dijo Wilson intentando sofocar los nervios.

Pero eso no pasaría, ya que, a Roger, se le ocurrió otra idea magnífica: saltar a la carretera y gritar a la tripulación de los tanques enemigos, los cuales, a desgracia de los soldados que estaban escondidos con ellos dos, se pararon en seco inmediatamente; lo que provocó alguna que otra deserción. Cuatro soldados salieron disparados a otro lugar.

Roger, un tanto nervioso, empezó a gritarles a los soldados que abordaran los tanques y Wilson no tuvo mas remedio que encabezar la orden de Roger, y entonces, los 8 soldados que quedaban, no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de abalanzarse encima de los tanques, desmontándoles las orugas y lanzando granadas al interior de los tanques por las escotillas acabando con los tripulantes de los siete blindados enemigos.

-¡En qué diablos estabas pensando, Roger! ¡Podían haber acabado con nosotros o habernos hecho prisioneros! –dijo Wilson con cierto tono a ira.


	2. Chapter 2

Amigo mío, os he salvado el trasero a vosotros, a mi, y a los chicos que aún están desembarcando en la orilla, ya que allí era donde se dirigían esos tanques.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los soldados, pero la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Pero sabes tan bien como yo que ha sido muy arriesgado, ¿ y si han llamado a refuerzos para que vengan?- dijo enfadado Wilson.

Pues ese ya no es mi problema, con estos tanques fuera de circulación habremos salvado decenas de vidas, si vienen refuerzos que se encarguen nuestros propios blindados.- acabó de decir Roger un tanto vacilante.

Siguieron avanzando por la llanura unos 20 minutos más hasta que por fin encontraron la iglesia, medio hundida debido a las descargas de artillería enemiga. Allí se encontraron con el sargento Mc Cann y una veintena de hombres, la mayoría heridos por culpa de la explosión que acabó derribando parte del tejado.

¡Hombre, ya era hora ¿no? Hace una hora que esperaba que llegasen soldados de la orilla sur, aunque si hubiesen llegado más estaría bien satisfecho, porque dudo que hagamos algo al campamento enemigo con ...¡ Apenas 30 hombres y la mayoría mal heridos!

El sargento Mc Cann solía ser un hombre discreto, pero en medio del campo de batalla se hacía notar con cualquier arma, en cualquier terreno y contra cualquier enemigo él siempre acababa rodando cabezas de soldados enemigos con la bayoneta de su fusil, el cual no usaba muy a menudo ya que prefería la ametralladora Thompson.

-Bien, este es el plan –empezó a decir el sargento a los catorce soldados que podían luchar –de aquí a 10 minutos empezaremos a avanzar por terreno enemigo abriéndonos paso a través del terreno lleno de cráteres, pero cuidado, creo que pueden haber tropas enemigas a los alrededores, y me refiero a francotiradores, advierto que esos malnacidos disparan con gran precisión, así que a correr y a cubrirse con cualquier obstáculo u otra cosa que os tape todo el cuerpo.

Transcurridos los 10 minutos el sargento encabezo la escuadra de 13 hombres, ya que uno nada más salir le acribillaron, lo cual, seguramente, acabó con su vida al instante. Todo seguido, el sargento y los trece hombres, incluidos Roger el Intrépido y Wilson el Precavido, salieron al galope de la iglesia en dirección al campamento enemigo situado al norte en una colina llamada Colina del Silencio; pero ese día, justamente ese nombre, no era el más indicado para lo que iba a suceder .

-Atención, soldados, vamos a tomar ese campamento y establecer una base de operaciones donde podremos reabastecernos nosotros y los siguientes que vengan a reemplazarnos, así que...¡¡¡A POR ELLOS!!!- gritó el sargento con cierto aire heroico.

-¡¡¡SÍ I I I I I !!!- dijimos nosotros, inspirados por aquél hombre que parecía loco.


End file.
